Dirty Dancing
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Being a known pole dancer and stripper, Ciel spent his every day swaying his hips and letting him self be touched by perverted drunkards, but one dance attracted a mysterious man named Sebastian, who knows Ciel's deepest and darkest secrets, in exchange of pleasuring Sebastian, Ciel would unravel secrets about his past.
1. Prologue

*Dirty Dancing: Prologue*

_Every time they turn the lights down,_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you,_

_Public display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room_

With every beat of the music, the loud thumping of heart beat as it goes frenzy, with every sway he does, every skin he exposes, he successfully enthralls more people. The 16 year old navy-blue haired boy danced along the loud music, climbing on the pole, sliding up and down, showing as much skin as possible, and winking at his victims as he moves languidly yet sexy at the same time. Men were whistling as he danced, some tried to touch his exposed skin, and Ciel just let them be, this is a part of his job after all.

He's known as _Funtom_, the ever so famous pole dancer and stripper, he started working this way since he was 13, and to him, no matter how much he's disgusted by the way those drunkard men touch him, he's at the same time, amused at how pathetic these men get, at how puny they look under his movements. He smirked at the thought. _That's right, watch me, and drool over me._ During his performances, he wears a mask that covers only his eyes; it was the shade of blue that adds to Ciel's seductive stances. His nails on both hands and feet are black, he wears tight and black short shorts, and a matching black corset that covers only his chest, exposing his milky white stomach, and he has a spiky choker around his neck.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rocking_

_Cameras are flashing _

_While we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watching_

Ciel kept on dancing until a blonde teen joined him; he was taller than Ciel, also wearing a mask (a golden yellow one) wearing only a tube and tight grey briefs with his stiletto boots up till his thigh. Ciel smirked as he tilted his head and approached the other teen. "Your shift is still after a few minutes, Alois." He whispered, due to the loud music, men outside the stage wouldn't hear a thing. The blonde teen walked slowly around Ciel and bent down as he slapped his ass and offered the crowd a wink as he bit his lower lip. "Yeah, well, I thought I should say that you're being watched intently." Alois whispered back. Ciel raised a brow behind the mask, wrapping his arms around Alois' neck as he swayed his hips. "Hm? Aren't I _always_ being watched? By these hopeless perverted men that is." He chuckled at his own joke.

Alois rolled his eyes, even though he knew Ciel wouldn't see it clearly, he smacked Ciel's ass and groped them, giving the crowd a lewd display, Ciel moaned as he tilted his head, exposing a bit of his neck to the blonde. "I don't mean it like that, Idiot." Alois hissed. He looked at the crowd, as if trying to find something, or someone, and when he did, he returned his attention to Ciel.

"There's a man clad in black over there, he's been watching you intently from the beginning." He murmured, Ciel nodded his head as he looked at where Alois looked earlier, he indeed saw a tall man near the rear part of the club, leaning on the table with a red liquor in his hand, Ciel saw their boss Undertaker talking to the man. Ciel leaned on Alois' neck as he licked the exposed skin, earning a mixture of groans and moans from the crowd. "I can see him." He whispered to Alois, the taller teen yanked Ciel's hair, tilting his head, he leaned down as he latched his lips on Ciel's jawline, the smaller of the two let out a seductive moan as he grind his hips on Alois'

_Feels like the crowd was saying_

_Gimmie gimmie more gimmie_

_Gimmie gimmie, gimmie gimmie _

_More, gimmie gimmie_

When Alois pulled back, he already that a mark was starting to form on Ciel's pearl white skin, he licked his lips as both of them chuckled. "Looks like I've won this time, Ciel~" Alois purred as he swayed his hips. Ciel smacked Alois' hips in return. "It's only for this time Alois, the crowd still want me better than you." He teased as he smirked, the blonde teen snorted as he approached the polein front of him, spreading his legs as he did a split, he looked back at Ciel. "Say what you want bitch, your dance's done, the floor is mine now, so, get out." Alois said as he stuck out his tongue, Ciel chuckled as he bowed his head to the crowd." Whatever you say, Alois. See you later." He said as he looked at Alois before exiting the stage.

A new sound covered the jam-packed room, and this time, it was Alois' turn to show off, Ciel can't help but to laugh softly at the lyrics of the song, his friend, Alois was really vulgar.

_I don't really care where you live at__  
__Just turn around, boy, let me hit that__  
__Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat__  
__Just show me where your dick's at _

Ciel can't help but to sway his hips at the music, he strode towards the bar counter where he saw the man that Alois was talking about, not knowing why but, Ciel felt attracted to the unknown man, he seemed like a mysterious man, and Ciel can't help but to feel curious. Once he reached the counter, he sat at the chair next to his target. The man looked at him with his glowing red eyes, Ciel stared back in return, his lips curved into a devious smirk as his fingers trailed on his exposed thigh, enticing the other man, but even before he can do furthermore, he was interrupted by a faked laugh. "Hi-hi-hi, Funtom my boy, what do you think you're doing?" the familiar voice annoyed Ciel, and much to his dismay, he stopped what he was doing and pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just having some fun, you bastard boss." He replied in a whine, what Ciel hates the most is, being disturbed when he was doing his job; a rather cold hand ruffled his hair. "Hai hai, but ya see, my friend here don't fall for such tricks, my boy." Undertaker said, earning a low chuckle from the other man. "You flatter me too much Undertaker." He said, he turned at Ciel offering his hand. "My name's Sebastian." Ciel looked at Undertaker then looked back at Sebastian and his offered hand; he took it and shook it slowly. "Hmm. Nice meeting you, Mr. Sebastian." He purred, Sebastian's eyes glowed as his lips formed a small smile. Undertaker patted Ciel's head. "Now, now _Funtom_, entertain Sebastian as I have a lot of other things I need to do." He smiled goofily as he left the two not bothering to wait for Ciel's answer. Once gone, Ciel looked at Sebastian as he removed his mask, smirking, he raised a leg and placed it on Sebastian's thigh, nearly touching his groin. "So, _Sebastian_, care to tell me why you've been staring at me since earlier?" Ciel asked as he tilted his head, his hand playing with the strap of his corset. Sebastian smirked as his fingers trailed on the exposed leg; his fingertips were cold, sending shivers on Ciel's lithe body.

_Boy, come on, give me rock stuff__  
__Come put a little love in my glove box__  
__I wanna dance with no pants on__  
__Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox _ _  
_

"Let's just say that, I've been smitten by your dirty dancing." Sebastian growled lowly, his eyes squinting as he absorbed the sight of Ciel tilting his head in front of him. "_Everybody_ does, Sebastian." He replied as he licked his lips, Sebastian tilted his head as he pulled Ciel's leg, drawing him closer. He leaned on Ciel's ear. "You're a cocky little bitch huh?" he whispered as he licked the outer shell of Ciel's ear, nipping it softly, earning a moan from the smaller man. Ciel gripped on Sebastian's tie, pulling him closer to his face. "I'm not, it's a fact Sebastian, I can make anyone fall for me." His tongue darted out as he licked Sebastian's lip, his breath hitched at the taste of Sebastian's lips, it was addicting and Ciel wanted more. Sebastian smirked as his fingers played with Ciel's lower lip. "Really? Then make me fall for you even more, _Ciel._"

Ciel's eyes widen as he heard his real name, he stood up and went to straddle Sebastian by sitting on his lap. "How did you know my name?" he hissed, Sebastian chuckled, Ciel looked like a fiery kitten at the moment, his hands travelled lower, until he was already groping Ciel's ass, the smaller man bit his lip to prevent a moan from coming out his mouth. "Answer me, Sebastian." Ciel's voice came out like a whine. "I have my sources, Ciel." Sebastian said, Ciel clicked his tongue as he leaned down to bit on Sebastian's lip, he grinded on Sebastian's as the taller man groaned. "Hmm, very well, if you can satisfy me, I'll answer your question." Sebastian whispered and Ciel smirked in return. "Oh you'd be craving for me again and again after this Sebastian."

*o*

Shun M:

I have a new story…AGAIN XD whyyyy XD anyway, here's the prologue :D so, what do you think? REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. LOL

Songs used: Gimmie gimmie- Britney Spears

Blah blah blah- Kesha


	2. First dance: Seductive

*Shun:

Here's the first chapter, I'm sorry for such delay :3 anyway, I'll be free after a few more weeks XD (I'll be done with school maybe by 25?) Anyway, enjoy!

*Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only this story.

*Warning:

OOC, rated M

**First dance: Seductive**

Ciel snorted, mocking the older man as he stood up. With every beat of the music, he felt every thump vibrate in his chest, he swayed his hips and grabbed Sebastian's tie, their faces merely separated by a few centimeters. "I think we should settle this, only the two of us." He whispered, his breath tickling Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian chuckled, it was like a chant that you'd want to listen to again and again. "Easy there, my kitten." His fingers traced Ciel's cheek only for it to be swatted away in return. Ciel squinted his eyes in irritation. "I don't have time for this Sebastian, either you fucking say yes or this deal's complete shit." He hissed, Sebastian sighed a little, though it's impossible to know whether it's real or a fake one. "Alright, do your job, kitten." Ciel smirked as he pulled Sebastian so he was now on his feet. "Wise decision, old man." Ciel then walked hastily behind the counter, with Sebastian trailing behind him, Ciel opened a door to which Sebastian doesn't know where it came from.

Once inside, Ciel locked the door and pushed Sebastian on the bed, he quickly straddled the older man, claimed those lips like there was no tomorrow, Ciel can't help but to moan, Sebastian's lips sent him those shivers, he seductively grinded his hips on Sebastian's. The older man was the one who pulled back first, grinning as he saw Ciel's expression, his eyes were half-lidded and lips swollen, glistening with saliva. Ciel let out a whine when Sebastian refused him from kissing again, he had a finger on Ciel's pouting lips. "Let's take things slowly, shall we?" Sebastian smirked, but it was wiped out when Ciel licked his finger, his pink wet muscle languidly licking Sebastian's index finger. "You don't order me around Sebastian." Ciel whispered, his voice was low as he continued playing with the finger presented to him, he sucked it this time, creating lewd slurping noises, the taller man groaned at the show Ciel was giving him. His free hand travelled down Ciel's body, Ciel arched towards Sebastian's touch, encouraging him to do more. Sebastian's lips curled into a devious smirk as he puled down Ciel's corset, low enough to reveal those pink buds, Ciel moaned loudly when Sebastian's fingers grazed over his sensitive bud, the older man laughed mockingly. "You're feeling it just from this? What a slut." He whispered as he leaned in to nibble on Ciel's ear. "I am a slut, but, you should consider yourself lucky, you bastard." Sebastian raised a brow in amusement. "A lot of other guys would do anything just so they can lay a finger on me, and here you are, toying with me." Ciel added as he tilted his neck, giving more access for Sebastian to suck onto."You're really a bitch huh?" The older man more of stated it than questioned it. Ciel chuckled as he felt Sebastian's teeth sunk on his skin, leaving him marks of posession, he hummed a little with his eyes closed."Yes, a beautiful bitch if I may add, and, I'll take what you said as a compliment, old man." He yelped a bit when a smack on his ass was heard. "Stop calling me old, Ciel. I'm barely 24." Sebastian said as he lapped up on the new kiss mark that he made.

"I don't care, you're older than me so I have the right to call you old." Sebastian rolled his eyes and spanked Ciel's butt in return. The smaller one whined and moaned, sometimes he think about how he could possibly be enjoying rough ministrations, but then, he's a little masochist at times. Small hands clutched on Sebastian's sleeve. "Mnn, you're wearing too much clothes, _Sebastian_" Ciel purred, leaning on Sebastian's neck and licked it tantalizingly slow. "Would you take them off for me?hmm?" He asked, Sebastian smirked dryly, he began to unbotton his shirt. "Seems like you want things fast and rough." Ciel chuckled lightly at the comment, he removed his own corset and shorts, leaving him only in his rather, transparent underwear. "If you know it already, then give it to me." Sebastian clicked his tongue, of course, he had wanted to do this so bad, he'd been watching Ciel since he was, what? 7?8? He couldn't remember clearly, or maybe he chose not to. But, Sebastian doesn't want to take things that fast, he'd train Ciel's body to only respond on him, the mere thought made the taller man grin.

"Oi, Sebastian" Ciel's voice brought him back to reality, this time, Ciel was completely exposed, Sebastian's eyes wandered down, until he saw the younger's erection, it's small but it was standing proudly, Ciel felt the stare he was getting, and it's like he was being fucked just by Sebastian's stares, he attempted to cover his body but Sebastian stopped him. "What? You're feeling shy now?" Sebastian teased and when he saw Ciel's pink cheeks he raised a brow, feeling bemused. Ciel tsk-ed, glaring at the other one. "I'm a virgin you know? You're eye fucking me! Of course I'd feel conscious!" His reply sounded like a whine, Sebastian grinned and pulled him towards his now exposed toned chest, Ciel moaned at the sudden body-contact. Sebastian's breath tickled Ciel's neck. "How adorable, to be the first one to do you." His mouth left open-mouthed kisses on the younger's neck, Ciel arched his back. "Maybe, you're not a total slut afterall." Sebastian's eyes glowed, his tongue travelled upwards, close to Ciel's slightly opened mouth. Without any warning, he dipped his tongue inside, surprising Ciel. "Mn! S-sebastian.." his moans were swalowed hungrily by the other, his arms completely locked around Sebastian's neck. The said man kept on abusing those delicate plump lips as he groped Ciel's ass, squeezing it every now and then.

When they both pulled back, both were struggling for air Ciel unbuckled Sebastian's belt. "God, I want you." He panted as he hurriedly discarded the taller man's trousers along with his underwear. Ciel gulped at the sight, Sebastian's thing is big and hard, the tip looked swollen and precum was oozing out. Ciel's shaky fingers wrapped themselves around Sebastian's manhood, earning a low groan from the said man.

"Don't forget about our deal Sebastian, you'll be telling me things after this." Ciel hissed as he gripped tightly on Sebastian's thing, the taller man growled and yanked Ciel's hair making the small boy let out a displeased moan. "Stop talking and suck me." Ciel clicked his tongue and proceeded on taking the head inside his mouth, the grip on his hair tightens as he sucked tightly, his tongue lapped up the precum and spread it across the head, his eyes looked up to see Sebastian's expression, the man has his head tilted upwards, cursing a few words with his low voice, Ciel thought that it was sexy so he decided to stop the teasing.

He began to move faster, taking as much as he could, and soon enough, Sebastian was fucking his mouth, pushing his dick deeper on that hot cavern, Ciel moaned lewdly as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down, his sloppy sucking created naughty noises that made Sebastian's thing tk twitch violently inside Ciel's mouth. "Fuck. You're good at this." Sebastian groaned, Ciel hummed in return, sending shivers on Sebastian's hard rod.

He was reaching his limit and Ciel noticed it, his moves fasten, his tongue eagerly slurped on everything he can, and with a few more sucks, he felt a warm thick liquid invaded his mouth, he moaned wantonly as he received everything Sebastian gave him, once he was sure that he had lapped everything up, he pulled back, lips swollen and a string of saliva dribbling down his chin. He panted as if he was trying to regain his normal breathing rhythm. "Y-you better s-start talking." He huffed, Sebastian licked his lips and chuckled, he grabbed Ciel's chin and gave him a quick wet kiss. "I'm almost impressed, Ciel." He whispered, his hands began stroking Ciel's hard and weeping cock. "But you have to do better than that if you want to get what you want." And a smirk was plastered on his face as he saw Ciel's look of disbelief.

*0*

Shun M:

Oh. What did I do? XD Sebastian's such a naughty boy, isn't he?

Reviews are very much appreciated :D


End file.
